


Wanna keep him?

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ravagers - Freeform, Ravagers family, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He is mighty cute, sir…” Kraglin said as he reached down around the chair to grab Peter by the back of the shirt so he could haul the boy up and get him back into bed where he belonged. “Wanna keep him?”</p><p> </p><p>Yondu just gave the other a glare and muttered. “Shaddup before I make you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Write_Like_An_American for this its based on a lovely piece of artwork she made She gives me so damn many ravagers’ family fluff/baby peter feels plus supplies the best Kraglin/Yondu porn. You’re feeding my addiction to this fandom..hell you’re the damn reason I got into this fandom.

 

 

Yondu had made it clear no one was to get attached to the boy. He was cargo. That was it. They weren’t to eat the kid or hurt him. Scaring him wasn’t too bad until Horus had ended up not only making the kid cry but earn his self a quick kick in the balls. They’d lost him for two hours before Kraglin found the boy curled up in one of the vents asleep. The shit the kid called music blaring through the headphones at a loud enough volume to be heard.

 

He found the boy sleeping in on a cot in his room that night cycle. It was pressed between the wall and the bed on Kraglin’s side. He mentally told his self it was to prevent the crew from scaring the boy anymore and waking them up in the middle of the nights with his crying and screaming.

 

He reminded the crew again the boy was not to be fucking messed with and the next day assigned Kraglin to keep an eye on him. That was his second damn mistake. The first was letting the boy stay in his cabin. Because it seemed no matter how quite he knew his mate could be Kraglin refused to have sex with a child sleeping less than three feet away.

 

In the week that followed Peter trailed behind Kraglin like a little lost duckling. Never more than a few steps behind. Which brought the boy around Yondu almost all the time as well since his First mate if not working on something in the engine room was always on the bridge with him.

 

Of course Yondu would often come up to the bridge late at night to be alone and watch the stars. It was something he’d done often when he was young on his home world. Find the highest point and watch them. Though now it changed instead of being the same. He almost didn’t hear the sound of Peter’s quite steps approaching until the boy was standing next to his chair and looking up at him.  He started to snarl at the boy to go away. It was his private time after but something stopped at him as he realized Peter was no staring at the star chart he had open with rabid attention.

 

Well the boy could use a few skills he thought for a moment before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dropping the kid gently into his lap. 

 

“You’re going to learn something useful.” He growled out when Peter looked confused but turned back to the chart his fingers reaching out to touch the screen and pulling back in fright when it moved.

 

Yondu couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“ain’t going to bite you boy.”

 

Peter gave Yondu a small glare before reaching out and touching the screen again.  This time it brought the map closer and allowed him to see the information on it.

 

And this..this lead to his third mistake. Every start of the night cycle after Kraglin would put the boy to bed and then go finish his last duties Peter would sneak out of the cabin and come up to the empty bridge and crawl into Yondu’s lap and wait for him to start the next lesson until he fell asleep and Yondu would carry him back to bed. He never saw his first mate in the room so he assumed that Kraglin was unaware of the lessons.

 

By the week four Peter had gotten pretty damn good at reading the maps and the markings about which planets they could stop at and which ones they couldn’t. So good Yondu found himself indulging in the boys desire to see certain places. He lead his self get lost in his thoughts as Peter was going through the maps giggling as he read information on some places and humming one of those awful shitty terran songs when he realize someone was leaning against his chair.

 

He turned his head from where his chin was resting on his fist and saw his first mate smirking down at him. Clearly he had been quite aware of what had been going on.

 

“He _is_ mighty cute, sir…” Kraglin said as he reached down around the chair to grab Peter by the back of the shirt so he could haul the boy up and get him back into bed where he belonged. “Wanna keep him?”

 

Yondu just gave the other a glare and muttered. “Shaddup before I make you.”

 

To which Kraglin’s grin only got wider. Yondu started to growl and speak again but Peter speaking up interrupted him.

 

“Can we go to that one next?” he asked with all the excitement a child could have.

 

Yondu turned his head and saw where Peter had selected this time and was surprised it was actually a very good choice for them. It was marked as a smaller station but they always managed to get jobs and plenty of units from the rich clients that lived there.

 

“You know how to change the navigation..” Yondu grumbled out. It was as close as a yes as Peter had gotten and the boy giggled before he reached out quickly changing the screen and filling in the info setting the ship off to its new destination.

 

Kraglin let out another chuckle before grabbing Peter by the back of his shirt and hauling him out of Yondu’s lap with a bit of protest.

 

“Now don’t’ ye start. Told you before the Captain likes his quite time and little star prince’s need their sleep.” Kraglin said easily letting Peter latch onto him instead of being put down on his feet. “Say good night and thank you.”

 

“Ah okay..night captain..thanks.” Peter said with a wide gaped tooth smile before letting out a yawn clearly ready for sleep.

 

“Yeah night boy.” Yondu muttered waving them off before returning to the charts. If this kept up they wouldn’t make the drop but to be honest..the kid really..really was too fucking sweet.

 

And this lead to his fourth mistake.

 

One night Peter found the bridge empty and Yondu nowhere to be seen but the small terran knew the Captain always came up here so he climbed into Yondu’s chair and was surprised to find a red Ravager’s coat. He pulled it on and it was huge on him but it felt right and so he kept it on looking up at the passing stars before falling asleep. When Yondu finally came up to the bridge clearly still thinking too hard about Quill he stopped at the sight in front him. He hadn’t remembered tossing the extra coat onto his chair but there it was..but this time it had a body in it. One that belong to one little terran named Peter Jason Quill.

 

Yondu always claimed to be above his natural instincts. From the day he was kicked off his home world for being too different. He knew he wouldn’t’ ever have to deal with any of that shit that came with being a male of his kind. That feeling of clan and family. The Ravagers settled that urge enough. Kraglin was always enough for the feeling of family. He was his mate after all but clearly..clearly it wasn’t enough if this..this child was making him..damn it all to hell he was going fucking soft. On some terran brat that was cargo! Cargo but the kid..he wasn’t really cargo anymore. He proved himself enough in the last several weeks..damn it had been almost two months now since they picked him up.

 

“Oh blast me for a damn fool.” Yondu muttered  his hand coming to his face and rubbing his temples before dragging it down and looking at the sleeping boy again. He’d tell the crew tomorrow..while the kid was still asleep.

 

He scooped Peter up easily wrapping the coat tighter around the boy so he’d stay warm as he carried him away from the bridge and down to his quarters. He didn’t’ see Kraglin and again he didn’t think too much of it as he laid the boy down on the bed instead of in the cot and kicked off his boots handing up his own jacket before getting comfy on the bed. He ignored the feelings that he wanted to com Kraglin and get him in here. To be on the other side of the boy..making sure he was surround and safe.

 

For a moment Yondu closed his eyes and he was back on his home world. It got so bitter cold even there in the jungles at night. Children would sleep between their parents to help keep them warm and safe. He brought a hand up to the pouch that would never be used and thought about how he would have been a father several times over by now..maybe even a grandfather. He still didn’t’ regret his banishment. Though there were rare nights he regrets not having that deep need of family. Well maybe now he could.

 

He had dozed off and barely woke when Kraglin finally slid into the bed hours later watching him and Peter with confused eyes. Peter had moved in his sleep to cuddle up against Yondu’s chest and he hadn’t pushed the boy away. He could read the questions in his mate’s eyes and a small shimmer of hope that he didn’t want to go out.

 

“He stays.” Was all he said softly making Kraglin give him the same sharp knowing smirk that he had that night on deck when he asked bout keeping the boy.

 

“Going to be a hell of ravager.” Kraglin said simply getting comfy so the boy was pressed between them easily and Yondu felt a purr leave his own chest. It wasn’t going to be a perfect life for the kid but hell it was going to be a better life then what awaited him if they had chosen to hand the boy over to the jackass.

 

His only last thought before he finally was lost to sleep was maybe all those things he thought were mistakes..weren’t mistakes after all.


End file.
